


Laura

by Adhuber



Series: Laura [1]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Based on the movie Laura, F/M, Mild Cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhuber/pseuds/Adhuber
Summary: Hank Voight the toughest cop in Chicago and he falls for an academic





	1. Chapter 1

In one word, he would always remember her – Laura. Hank was not interested in dating, falling in love, remarrying. He had been in love with his wife and when she died, he figured he was too old to meet someone. Little was he expecting to meet a woman at a political forum. After the death of the mayor elect the city was holding a special election with all political nominees in attendance – Loyola University had offered itself up as an unbiased location for the a debate to be televised.

Hank and his team were there on special duty to help with security. He would not have paid the dark haired woman much attention if she had not bumped into him as she was walking through the crowd. “Excuse me,” as she made direct eye contact with him. Her vivid blue eyes stopped him; of all times he was at a loss for words. A few minutes later as he had moved to a door, he bumped into her again.

Smiling at him with a mischievous smile, “we seem to keep running into each other.”

“Yeah,” as Hank glanced at her and looked away. “Are you with one of the nominees?” he asked.

Laughing to herself, “no, I’m one of the history professors here. I just got wrangled in to show the Loyola spirt of support.”

Hank smiles at the woman and for once, he gives himself the opportunity to look at her. She was slender but not thin, younger then him, and she had a striking face. She wore a tailored suit and as his brain began to memorize parts of her, he kept thinking she looked like a fem fatale from a 1940s movie. 

“You must be one of Chicago’s finest,” she said with a tilt of her head.

“Yes ma’am, Hank Voight out of the 21st District.”

“Yeah that means nothing to me,” as she bumps against him. “I barely know who my alderman is let alone how the city is divided up.”

Unsure of how to respond, he decides to be silent.

A few minutes pass, and finally she turns, “well it’s been an absolute pleasure speaking with you, I’m sorry I didn’t get your rank.”

Looking at the woman again, he was still stunned by how impeccable she looked, “Sargent”

“Sargent Voight, well your lively conversation has enthralled me; I hope our paths cross again,”

Her sarcasm was not lost on him, “are you not staying for the happy hour?”

With a twinkle in her eye, she leans against him, “I really shouldn’t or I might make a pass at you.”

Hank had to stop, she smelled nice and he could see that her skin was like ivory. Wait did she just flirt with him? Before he could actually get his head in the game, she was slipping behind him and out the door. He must have imagined it, he told himself. You are here for the job and that is it.

However, it did not stop him from doing a search of her online when he got home late that night. Her name was Laura Thornton, tenured professor of American History – emphasis on Illinois and Chicago. Also a member of the Illinois State Historical Society helping to declare landmarks of significant importance. Flipping to another system, he ran her background. She was a widow, lived in a nice Chicago neighborhood. She had no criminal record in fact there was little about her. Looking into old obituaries, he found that her husband died in a work related car accident and left her and her children. Stopping he had to think to himself, what was he doing? Then his hand moved the mouse to Loyola calendar and he saw a meet and greet of the professors coming up. He did not have a kid going to school, but he could not help but let the idea of seeing her again run through his head.

Two weeks later Hank left work early – did not say a word to his team, just that he had to be somewhere. He changed into a shirt and tie, grabbed a sports jacket and was driving to the university. He did not even know what he would say to her, he just could not get those blue eyes out of his head. She probably was not so remarkable after he saw her again – he told himself. She would probably think he was crazy, creepy all sorts of reasons he should not do this, but his feet kept walking even as he entered the building. It did not take long to find her, she was smiling politely to a family and he could just imagine what was going on in her mind. Catching her attention, her eyes lit up, yes, they were still that amazing he thought, and she smiled when she saw him. Before he could make a move, she excused herself and was walking over to him, “Oh it’s so good to see you,” as she embraced him, “Thank God you’ve saved me from this hell,” as she quickly entwined their arms and she started leading him to the bar. “You must be my knight in shining armor,” as she picked up two glasses of wine, and offered him one.

“I wasn’t sure you’d be thrilled to see me again,” as he takes the glass.

“Oh please I meet very few people who aren’t stuffy academics who are wondering how little me is tenured and they are not. However, I will ask what brought you here tonight? Do you have a child wanting to come to Loyola?”

Laughing a bit as he sips the wine, “No,” he stops himself from thinking of Justin, “I actually came to see you.”

“Aww, well I am flattered and thrilled, now be a darling and drag me away from this,” as she finishes her drink and sets it down.


	2. Chapter 2

Hank drove Laura to a nearby restaurant where a table was waiting and wine served. “Have you been here before?” Hank asked as the waiter seemed to fawn over Laura.

Smiling at him, “Yes, is it that obvious? The Department Chair, Clifton Lydecker has our staff meetings here every 2nd Thursday of the month. So needless to say I’ll be back this week,” as she smiles at him. “I’m so glad you came by,” she continues, “I was afraid I frightened you away.”

“No, you intrigued me more. I was hoping it would be okay if I showed up this evening.”

Reaching out for his hand, she squeezes it and smiles, “now then tell me about the great Hank Voight. Not all the rumors are true”

Hank then spoke about his work and Laura asked questions. Occasionally she would interject about a particular location and ask about more detail. She finally confessed that she was working on a paper to get several buildings that the CPD and CFD still used as part of the cities historical sites but was having difficulty getting some of the paperwork due to red tape. 

As they finished their meal and a second bottle of wine, Laura leaned closer to Hank and asked, “So is this what you were planning on this evening?”

Looking down at her, he could see how soft her lips looked and he easily leaned down to capture them. Laura’s hand slid up his chest as she leaned into the kiss. After a few moments, they pulled away, calling the waiter for the check, he pulled his wallet out and dropped the cash down on the table. He quickly grabbed Laura’s hand and led her back out to his vehicle. Before he could even think about what he was doing, her arms were around his neck and she was kissing him. Leaning up against his truck his brain seemed to quit working as he just found this simple act quite desirable. 

Laura’s fingers tangled in his hair as he moved from her mouth to her neck, damn he thought he wanted her, but not like this. Pulling away, he composed himself and opened the vehicle door. She looked at him with pouty lips and he chastised himself for behaving like a teenager. Getting into the driver’s seat, he was not prepared for the woman to climb over and into his lap, somehow his hand found the chair adjustment and he shoved the seat further back. Capturing her lips again, he seemed to remember how much fun it was just to “make out”. By the time, the windows had fogged up and Laura’s blouse unbuttoned Hank finally regained control of his body. “We probably should stop for now,” as he pulled away, “as much as I don’t want to, I’d rather do this in a bed.”

Pouting a bit, “all right, but I hope you will plan to see me again,” as she slides off his lap and back to her seat. She begins buttoning up her top then moves her hands to her hair, “I’m sure I look like I’ve been thoroughly kissed,” as she opens the vanity mirror.

“Yes you do,” as he leans over her, “and it’s quite an attractive look on you.”

Laura smiles then reaches for her ears, “oh I’ve lost an earring.”

Hank does not seem to care, “I’ll find it and return it to you. Are you free this weekend?”

Biting her lip seductively, “I will be at the University grading papers Friday into Saturday, but I would love to have breakfast with you on Sunday.”

“So I’ll pick you up Saturday night,” as he winks at her. Putting the car into gear, he drives back to the university and she gives him directions to her car. He parks next to it and gets out walking her the few feet to it. 

“A true knight in shining armor to make sure I get in my car safely,” as she leans up and kisses him again.

“Hey you can never be too safe.”

“Pick me up at my house Saturday night, say eight o’clock?”

“Yep, it’s a date,” as he gets one last kiss from her. He opens her car door and watches her get in. He cannot help but look at how her skirt rides up. Smiling he waits until she starts the vehicle and he closes the door. He watches as she carefully pulls out of her space and he goes back to his truck. This had turned out better then he dreamed. He had not miss read her signals; in fact, she was a bit more aggressive than he was. Hell he was so far out of the game he would be surprised if he did not need reminding of how things happened. Looking at his phone, he quickly put her in his calendar, not that he would need reminding but just in case. He would not miss this date.


	3. Chapter 3

Just as Hank and his team are about to call it a night, the new acting Police Commander walks straight into Voight’s office. He closes the door and tells Hank that the Intelligence Unit needs to work a homicide.

“What’s the big secret,” Hank asks.

“The president of the university wants this wrapped up and closed quickly.”

“Which university?”  
Taking a deep breath, “the same one that your team did the security for the candidate debate.”

Hank nods his head, “Loyola?”

“The University wants their name kept out of it, so get your team over there and get this murder solved.”

“Who was murdered?”

“I’m not sure, they just requested your team since you were so cooperative in the past, and the less people who know the better,” as he turns to leave, “Hank this could get you promoted to LT.”

Hank watches the man walk out and down the steps before he steps out of the office and announces, “all right, we’ve just received a new case and we have to keep everything quiet. Jay, you and Kim head over to Loyola to find out what is going on. Kevin, call in the rest of the team. We need to get this murder solved quickly.” As he returns to his office to pick up his jacket he quickly thinks of Laura, and if he can get this solved fast enough his date will not get canceled.

~~  
The university was very quiet but then there were very few night classes on a Friday. Parking his truck next to Jay’s, Hank got out and looked around. Nothing seemed unusual. As he walked into the building, he quickly followed the campus security that was moving around. On the third floor, he saw Kim and Jay taking notes and went to find out what had happened.

“Sarge, it looks like a professor took a shotgun blast to the face,” Kim tells him.

“Who’s the vic?”

Skimming through their notes, “a Doctor Laura Thornton. She was a professor of”

Hank walks away to look at the body before Kim could finish. Moving carefully around he sees the body of a woman, her face gone, her hands severely wounded.

“Uh, looks like she was grading papers, someone knocked on the door, she answered and”

“It’s not her,” he says quietly.

“I’m guessing this was someone she knew,” as Jay continues.

“It’s not her,” he says a little louder.

“Sarge, the body matches the description, fingerprints came back negative, but her hands are so wounded,”

Kneeling down next to the body, he pulls out a pen and moves the hair to the side to reveal her ear, “It’s not Dr. Thornton.”

Jay and Kim look at each other confused, “uh how are you so sure?”

“Laura’s ears are pierced,” as he stands back up.

“Sarge, how do you know that?” Kim whispers to him but an older man interrupts and pushes his way into the area.

“No, no, not my beautiful Laura,” the man cries.

“Whoa,” Hank yells to get the campus security to do their job, “get him out of here.”

The man stops and looks at Hank, “who do you think you are? I happen to be the Chair of this department, Clifton Lydecker.”

Hank gives an unamused look, “if you don’t get out of here, I will charge you with tampering with a crime scene.”

The older man quickly turns on his heel and stalks out. Hank returns to looking at the body and then to Kim and Jay, “if this is not Dr. Thornton, then who is it?”

“Sarge, everyone thinks it is this Dr. Thornton, how are we supposed to question people if”

“Look we are going to treat it as if it is Laura, once we can get ahold of her, we will put her in protective custody till we can find out who wanted to murder her. You two handle this; find out what that Lydecker knows I’m going to speak with the President of the University.”

Kim and Jay just looked at each other as they watched their Sargent walk away.

“Um, was that weird,” Kim asked her partner.

“Yeah, how does he know so much about this woman?”

~~  
Hank needed to get Laura’s phone number, the one thing he did not have easily available. Talking with the university president, there is no reason as to why the shooter chose Laura. The staff and the students like Laura. As he finishes, Atwater and Ruzik greet him.

“Chief this is the craziest investigation I’ve ever seen. The M/E is here in a white van with no markings, what’s the deal?”

“The university wants this kept quiet. They do not want the media to know. Do we have any witnesses?”

Speaking up, Kevin tells them, “no witnesses, and there are no cameras in the offices, but there are camera’s on the class room floors and outside.”

“And?”

“Whoever did this didn’t run out of the building.”

Hank was beside himself, how a woman he had just met suddenly involved in a homicide. Why? Who? Turning to the two men, “if that isn’t Dr. Thornton, we need to find out who else it could be.”

Ruzik and Atwater nodded as they watched their boss walk out of the building. “How can he be so sure it isn’t Thornton?” Atwater asked.

“Beats me, but I wouldn’t lay money against him.”

~~  
Hank got in his truck and pulled out his phone. Looking at the paper, he dialed the number. After four rings, her voice came on, “Hi, you’ve reached Dr. Thornton, please leave a brief message and I will get back with you as soon as possible.” Hanging up, he dials another number, “Hailey, I need you to run a number, see if you can get an idea of where it is.” Hank gives the number, sits, and waits for an answer. “It’s where? Springfield, okay thanks.” Slapping his hand against the steering wheel, his frustration that this woman he had just met was missing.

~~  
With the body removed, evidence collected, the Intelligence team relocated back at 21 the next morning. The board together and no suspects.

“All right, tell me what we have, what did that Lydecker guy say?” Hank asked as he sips his first cup of coffee that morning.

Jay stands up and puts a picture of Clifton Lydecker on the board. “Clifton Lydecker is the chair of the history department. He says he was Laura’s mentor and that because of his influence she got tenured so quickly. If you ask me the guy was weird, like he wanted to be more than her mentor.”

“Yeah I thought so too,” Kim chimes in. “He talked about her like she was prized possession. Then he asked when he’d be able to clear out her office, something about antiques he had loaned her.”

“Put him up as a possible suspect. What else do we know?”

“If the killer left the building, they did it after we arrived,” Kevin stood up, “there were a few students and other professors. Nobody significant.”

Ruzik speaks up, “this is a woman who has been a widow for 8 years, and we are still having difficulty reaching next of kin.”

“Look, I know you all think I’m crazy, but that is not the body of Laura Thornton,” Hank stated.

“Sarge if it isn’t her, then who it is,” Jay asked.

Hank stops as he sees Trudy walking up the stairs with a woman beside her. He cannot believe that before his eyes is the woman that everyone believes is dead, Laura.


	4. Chapter 4

Laura had walked into the 21st District and up to the woman at the front desk. She had shakenly handed her driver’s license over and asked to speak with Detective Hank Voight. The woman was polite and efficient, and quickly walked around and led Laura up a flight of steps. If her mind had been functioning she probably would have taken in the building differently. She usually would have looked at the wood moldings, the flooring and any adjustments that happened to an older building that was still in use. She walked up the stairs hoping she would see the familiar face and find out that everything was a dream and that – she stopped, she could not think anymore.

“Laura?” Hank stated seeing the woman he had been thinking of. 

Seeing the man’s face, Laura began to swoon, but Sargent Platt grabbed her arm, and two younger officers quickly were there to catch her. Words came out but Laura’s brain failed to respond and darkness overtook her.

~  
Seeing Laura come up the stairs was not how he wanted to find her. As he saw her sway, he again could not stop himself from watching as the dark hair beauty reminded him of any number of famous actors from old movies. When her knees went out, Platt tried to catch her but Atwater, Ruzik were faster, and Kevin had her in his arms and was looking around not sure where to take her.

“Take her to the break room, Kim, Hailey – see if you can wake her.”

“Hank,” Trudy comes up to him, “she walked in and handed me her driver’s license and asked for you.”

Running his hand over his head, he ushers Trudy into his office and closes the door. “Thanks for bringing her up,” as he walks around to his chair.

“Hank how do you know this woman?”

“I met her at the political forum, and then we met again earlier this week. At the crime scene it was obvious that it wasn’t Laura.”

“Hank if you’re involved with this woman”

“We have to solve this murder, and then if anything else happens”

“Let me know if you need me for anything.”

“Will do, thanks Trudy,” as he stands up.

~~  
Inside the breakroom, Laura laid on the vinyl couch and Kim and Hailey began trying to wake the woman up. With a sudden gasp, she sits up and stares at the strange women. 

“Dr. Thornton, I’m Detective Burgess and this is Detective Upton, you passed out.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” as she gently pushes her hair back, “I’m so sorry, I was in Springfield last night, and then this morning I’m driving home and I hear on the radio that I’m dead.”

The two women look at each other, “what station were you listening too? Everything about this case has been kept under wraps.”

“The university station. It was so strange the way it came out, and I thought I needed to go to the police and well my mind went to Hank, I mean Sargent Voight, and”

“When did you go to Springfield?” Hailey asks.

Looking at her hands, “I got a call from the Historic Commission yesterday afternoon,” as she pulls out her phone, “I dropped everything and went down. I did not have time to tell anybody I was leaving, no wait I did see one of the TAs, Diane Redfern. However, I did not say anything to let her know I would not be back. Oh my God, I cannot believe this has happened. Tell me no one has tried to contact my children.”

“Um no, we had not gotten that far. Can you think of anybody who might want to harm you?”

“No, I mean now I have to wonder, I mean,” she stops as Hank comes up to the doorway; she looks at him with pleading eyes. “Hank, tell me what has happened?”

Walking in, he pulls out a chair and straddles it. “Last night we got a call of a shooting at the University. When we arrived, there was a body of a woman with dark hair on the floor. It was presumed to be you dead on the floor.”

“But nobody called me, I was in Springfield, I”

“Ma’am, can we look at your phone?” Hailey asked.

“Yes, yes, here it is. If my children call, can I have it back?”

“Of course,” as Hailey takes the phone.

The two women leave the room, and Hank moves to sit next to her. “I tried calling you last night, but you didn’t answer.”

“Oh Hank, I should have had you give me your number, but it was so fun and secretive and spontaneous,” as she leans into him. 

Wrapping his arms around the woman, he holds her for a few minutes. “We will have to put you somewhere safe. Whoever did this may want to try again if they know you are alive.”

Burying her head into his shoulder she grasps him tightly, “Oh god my children, what”

“Where are they now?”

“Out of the country with my sister. They aren’t due back till the end of summer.”

“Then let’s not worry about them. We need to ID the dead woman. Are there any women you know that resemble you?”

Taking a deep breath, “the one TA I mentioned, Diane Redfern. She’s in her mid-twenties, dark hair she tries to mimic it like mine.”

“What about individuals who might resent you or something?”

“Well there is Vincent Shelby; he’s another professor who hasn’t made tenure. He has been quite perturbed about me getting it before him. Then there is the Department Chair, Clifton Lydecker. He seems to think the two of us will eventually become something, but we won’t.”

Hank held her for a bit, “Okay stay in here, I’ll brief my team. As soon as I can get you, out of here the better. We want to keep the fact that you aren’t dead a secret as long as possible.”

Grabbing his hand, “Thank you,” as she looks at him.

Damn it he thought, as he looked at her blue eyes begin to swim in tears. He wanted to do anything to protect this woman. Getting up, he walks out and looks at his team, “Okay, as I said our victim is not Dr. Thornton. We need to find out who the real victim is, and find out who wanted to kill Laura.”

“Sarge, I just ran the name we were given. Diane Redfern, looks like she has a very interesting social profile.”

“What do you mean interesting?” Ruzik pipes up.

“She’s on multiple sites and let’s just say her pictures don’t hold much to the imagination,” as she turns her screen to show. 

Ruzik and Atwater quickly look and whistle under their breath, “that guy there in that picture he looks familiar,” Atwater states.

Clicking on the picture Kim pulls it up, Vincent Shelby. “He’s a professor and looks like he knows Ms. Redfern pretty well.”

“Okay, we’ve got a lead, let’s go with it. What else do we know about this Lydecker?” Hank asks.

“From what I’ve found, he’s kind of full of himself. Dr. Thornton was tenured well before he became the department chair. Um, Sarge if we could speak with” as Jay motions his head towards to the closed off break room.

Taking a deep breath, he turns and enters the small room. A few minutes later, Laura standing holding Hank’s hand walks out. “Yes I’ll answer your questions.”


	5. Chapter 5

Laura looked around the inside of the brick house. She turned and watched as Sargent Platt brought a small suitcase and set it next to the steps. The house was a traditional workers cottage design that was so popular throughout the city. Looking around she walked to the sofa by the front window and set her purse down.

“Will you be okay here by yourself for the rest of the day?” Platt asked.

Turning to the older woman, “Yes, thank you for getting some of my things. I have some research I can work on.”

“Okay – just no internet, no surfing or shopping or anything that can be tracked back to you.”

Laura continued to look around the house, “I know,” as she let out a sigh. “Do you know when Sargent Voight will be here?”

Trudy rolled her eyes, “well this is his house, and so he should be home when he’s done.”

Laura recoiled from the response, “I’m sorry if I have caused a problem.”

“Look, I’ve known Hank a long time, if you are playing any sort of game here”

“I will have you know, it was by chance we met. I was the one who flirted with him, and it took him two weeks make a move, which he did earlier this week. I like him, he makes me feel safe, and he kind of reminds me of my husband,” as she walks to the wall and looks at some family pictures. “If anybody should be concerned, it’s me, I’m the one with little kids, and I haven’t kissed another man besides Hank since my husband was killed.”

“I guess I just don’t want to see him get hurt.”

“I understand, I don’t either

~~  
“Okay, now that we’ve spoken to our victim, what do we have?” Hank asks his team.

“Well her alibi checks out. Video shows her leaving the campus around 3:00 pm Friday afternoon. The Historic commission President confirmed that he and seven others had dinner with her last night as they discussed some new provisions on something. She then is spotted checking into the Hilton Garden Inn at 9:00. The vic was killed around 8:30 so,” as Hailey gives a run down.

Running his fingers over his head in frustration, Hank expected this behavior out of Antonio but not out of his team now. “How are we on IDing the body?”

“Forensics just called and said that yes the body is Diane Redfern, how long before we let her family know?”

“I’ll deal with that,” as Hank looks around the room.

“Boss, Vincent Shelby has a FOID card and owns a 12 gauge shot gun. Maybe his target was not Dr. Thornton but the vic. Maybe a lover’s quarrel,” Ruzik interjects.

“Okay, you and Atwater go find out where he was last night. What about this Lydecker?”

“Sarge, from what Laura, I mean Dr. Thornton told us, his story is very sketchy. He seemed overly emotional at the crime scene, but Dr. Thornton said that they had had an argument over her going out to dinner with another man,” Jay stated.

“Should we look into finding this other man?” Burgess asked.

Frustrated with his team, “there’s no need, I’m the other man,” he states to everyone. “I’m only going to say this once. I met Dr. Thornton at the political forum, I looked her up and met her Tuesday night, and we went out for dinner.”

“Maybe Lydecker was jealous,” Hailey stated.

“Find out where he was and who he was with,” as Hank goes to his office and sits down.

“Hey Sarge,” as Jay stands by the door. “Do you think it wise to have Dr. Thornton stay at your place?”

Looking up at the younger man, “If I wanted your advice I would have asked for it.”

“I know it’s just that you aren’t usually the one this close with a case. I mean if she didn’t have such an airtight alibi she could be considered a suspect.”

“Look Jay, I think I know how to handle my business. I do not plan to jeopardize this case in any way. Laura needs to be in a safe location and it is highly unlikely that anyone is going to attack her in my own home.”

“Okay, well if you need anything,” as he backs away.

Hank returned to the papers in front of him. He did not know why he was being so protective of the woman. It was not as if anything had happened between the two of them, though if things had gone according to plan he would have spent his Saturday thinking about getting her into bed. He was not a saint; he had had liaisons with women over the years. Laura was different – she was beautiful, intelligent, and sexy and though she was younger, at least 15 years, she was the one who was chasing him. Hell if he was not careful, he could see himself being caught up in her and not giving a damn what happened. Looking at her picture the university provided he could not help but feel drawn to her. She was so reminiscent of the women he had seen as a kid – the ideal of a woman. He needed to think, why anyone would want to hurt her. She had no enemies, but then jealousy could be a real reason. Picking up his things, he would do better if he were home. His team would call if anything new came up.

~~  
Walking into his house, he could smell her perfume. It was faint but between the smells of food, cooking it was there. Again, it was reminiscent to someone from his past he could not put his finger on. In the kitchen, he found Laura with apron on listening to music and dancing around. As soon as her eyes locked with his, the blue got vibrant and he was dancing with her.

“I got bored and so I rummaged around and started cooking, I hope you don’t mind,” as they circled around.

“It smells delicious,” as he pulled her tighter to him.

Her smile brightened at his comment and before he knew what he was doing, he was kissing her. Her hands slipped up and around his neck. He wanted her, but after a moment, she pulled away and looked at him. “Have you found out who was killed?”  
Pulling away, “It looks like you were right; Diane Redfern is in the morgue. I know we’ve been over this, but tell me more about this Vincent Shelby.” Hank took several steps away and moved to the coffee maker. He needed to get his mind on something else, anything other than how her lips tasted and why his body was reacting to her like a teenage boy.

Watching him, she goes and gets him a coffee cup and hands it to him, “I started working at Loyola over 15 years ago. I had just gotten married and it did not hurt that my father was the dean of the arts and sciences – after a few years I published multiple articles about the history of Illinois, Chicago, and well a tenured position opened and I took it. At the time, I did not think anybody else was upset, I mean I knew it was a coveted position but I earned it on my own. Vincent was a few years older than I was but he had started later, and well he did not have any original papers to his name. There was a lot of talk about how he had even gotten his PHD. He also did not keep it a secret that he was having an affair with an older professor, Dr. Ann Treadwell. Which so happens when it was found out about the affair she lost her job and Shelby got her position.” She goes over to the stove and looks inside the Dutch oven, and adjusts the heat. “When Mark died, I think the department thought I would leave. I got a settlement but I was pregnant with the twins and I was not going to risk not having a secure job. Anyway, a few months after the babies were born Shelby made a pass at me at work. I told him no and that if he did it again, I would file a harassment charge. He at first thought I was joking but then I slapped him the next time and”

Hank could feel his blood pressure begin to rise; jealousy was easy when it came to Laura. He could see how angry he would have been had he been there.

“Well um, that’s about it. I mean I think he now flaunts himself around the new TAs”

“And Lydecker?”

Laura rolled her eyes at the name; “Clifton Lydecker has been in love with me since I first stepped foot at Loyola. He was upset when I went to Northwestern instead. Trying to get away from my Dad, but I never thought of him as anything more than a strange man who just thought of me fondly. He has never shown any sort of romantic interest until recently. When we had our staff meeting and the waiter asked about our dinner. Clifton was furious that you and I had been there and that we seemed romantically linked. I don’t know why he would become so angry.” Laura turns away from Hank, goes to the oven, and pulls out a pan. “Will there be anybody else here for dinner?”

The words were barely out of her mouth when a knock at the door interrupted them. Hank stood and walked to the door, gun at his side. Looking out he holsters his weapon and opens the door to see Atwater and Ruzik. “Something happen?”

“Uh,” Ruzik responds looking around his boss to the inside, “we thought we’d touch base with you and see how things are going.”

Frustrated he opens the door wider and invites the two men in. “Did you learn anything?”

“Wow, what is that smell,” Ruzik asks.

Laura peaks her head through the door way and smiles, “oh I’ll set two more places.”

Hank wanted to toss the two younger men out of his house. He did not want to share Laura let alone the delicious smelling food with them.

Before anyone could stop her, the dining room table had two extra places set, and wine glasses filled. Food was in serving dishes and the roast was perfectly sliced. Atwater whistled under his breath as he looked at the glazed carrots, mashed potatoes, gravy, roast, and fresh hot rolls. “Did you do all this?” as he looks at the dark haired woman. If she wore pearls and heels, he would have thought it was not real.

“Come gentleman,” as she wraps her arm through Hank’s and leads him to the head of the table. Atwater quickly walks around and pulls out her chair so that she can sit first. She graces him with her smile and the three men quickly sit.

They eat in silence until Ruzik finally speaks, “ma’am you are an amazing cook.”

“Thank you, now tell me what did you learn today,” as she carefully pours Hank more wine.

“Well boss, Shelby guy isn’t it. He doesn’t have a clue how to use a gun, just has the card due to father leaving it to him.”

“Plus, he was busy with a Dorothy Clary, and older woman who is in the nursing department.”

Wiping his mouth carefully, “okay well now that you’ve eaten, why you don’t go help the rest of the team find out who killed Diane Redfern.”

The two men look at each other and are about to leave when Laura stands, “but I made dessert.”

“They can’t stay for dessert,” Hank stated.

With a pout, Laura goes to the sideboard and unveils a chocolate cake. “Should I send them home with some?” Without waiting for a response, she pulls out two containers and quickly puts a slice in each container. “You boys can have it later.”

The two take their cake and quickly exit the house.

~~  
Outside Ruzik looks at Atwater, “I get the feeling the boss is getting more then chocolate cake tonight.”

“Man I don’t care, if he walks away from her, I might have to go back to school,” as he winks at his partner.


	6. Chapter 6

Hank helped clear the plates from the dining room while Laura made up soapy water. “Was it wrong to ask them to dinner?”

“No, I just wanted to spend the evening just the two of us,” as Hank turns her around and wraps his arms around her waist.

“Well, let me make some fresh coffee and we can have cake together,” as she puts her hands on his chest, “unless of course you had something else in mind,” as she winks at him.

He could not help himself, he captured her lips and wanted more and she did not resist. He quickly lifted her up onto the counter and when her mouth was not enough, he moved down her neck. As she moaned at his touched on her pulse point his brain finally told him to stop. “We can’t,” he said as he turned away frustrated with himself.

Sliding off the counter, “Why not?”

“You are involved in one of my cases,” as he walked to a cabinet to get coffee cups. “I want you Laura, but not if it jeopardizes a conviction on someone who wants to hurt you.”

“Okay,” as she moved towards him, “I should tell you that I’m not after you, well I am, but I haven’t dated or gotten this involved since my husband.”

Pulling her close he kisses the crown of her head, “Let's go watch the news and have some cake.”

~~  
Laura woke the following morning confused at first as to her location. When she realized she was in Hank’s guest room, she got up and walked to the bathroom. She quickly brushed her teeth and combed her hair. It was ingrained in her to always look your best even during the worst of times. Putting her hairbrush back in her travel case, she would shower later. Yes, she is in her nightshirt but if it was just Hank and her, he deserved to see her. Sighing, she was not sure why she was so attracted to him. Yes, he reminded her a bit of her husband, though he was at least five if not 10 years younger than her deceased husband was. He made her feel safe and desired. It seemed like an eternity when he had come to the University for the Meet and greet. Opening the bathroom door, she went back to the room and set her bag back down. She glanced into the room Hank was in and saw him sprawled out asleep. Oh, she would love to crawl into bed with him, but he made it clear that sex was off the table until the case is resolved. Instead she would make him breakfast, maybe she could tease and annoy him a bit by getting his officers to come back and feed them all. Everyone has to eat, and why not win them over with fresh pancakes.

~~  
He felt as if he had not slept as he rolled over, when he heard the clatter of glassware he jumped up and pulled the gun from the side table. Laura, what if someone was in the house. Carefully he opened the door and the wave of food smells hit him in the face - Bacon, Coffee, and something sweet. Cautiously walking down the steps, he caught of glimpse of someone in the dining room and then he realized it was Laura.

“What are you doing this early in the morning?”

Jumping at the sound of his voice, “Oh Hank you startled me. I was just making breakfast.”

Hank followed her into the kitchen, though his stomach said to follow the food, his eyes never left her legs. She wore a long sleeve nightshirt. Anybody who saw her might think it was the top of a pair of his pajamas. It came mid-thigh and as she moved around the kitchen, he could not help but notice how it pulled up. Fuck, he said to himself, yeah he told her no, but damn it he was going to die from wanting to do so many things to her. “You seem to have figured out where everything is,” he stated looking at the mixing bowls and serving plates already filling with food.

“Yes, well I have to be honest I’m a little more comfortable in my own kitchen with my own things but I can usually get by as long as I can find pots and pans,” as she returned to mixing up batter.

“It’s just the two of us, why so much food?”

“Well, actually Kim texted asking if we would be up, and I said if they came over to bring an appetite,” she smiled as she bent over to search for something. He knew she was doing this on purpose, as her cheeks began to peek out from under the shirt, “Do you have a griddle?”

His hands went around her waist and slid under the shirt. Touching her bare skin, he flipped her around and kissed her. It was a demanding kiss, as he wanted to make sure she knew that he knew. Pushing her into the counter his hands roamed up her sides until one went to her back and the other cupped her breast. Damn she was soft. He felt her hands slide up his chest, she moaned as his calloused thumb brushed over her nipple.

“Hank,” Laura whispered as she pulled away, “I really want you, but there is someone at the door.”

Regaining some control, he looks at her, “You do this to yourself. You are driving me mad with want and I don’t know if I can control myself at times.”

She leans into him and nips at his lip, “I know it is fun. Now be a darling and fix yourself some coffee, I’ll answer the door,” as her hand slides down his chest and further to where his erection is obvious. “You might want to calm down a bit.” She slips away and to the door. He does not even think anything until the door is open but when he hears Jay, Kim, Adam and Kevin, he knows everything is fine. Moving to the kitchen table, he sits. Looking at himself, he needs a shower. Hell he has not even dressed. He is wearing boxers and a t-shirt.

“Wow,” Ruzik answers as he walks into the kitchen. “Does she have a sister, because this is amazing?”

Kim hits him in the arm, “Laura said she would be down in a few.”

“Yeah, I should get dressed myself,” as Hank stands, “why don’t you all get some coffee and we’ll be back down.” What he thought, he did not socialize with people, and not his officers. Climbing the stairs he heard the shower turn off and before he could get to his room the bathroom door opened with a towel clad Laura. She looked incredible in just a towel, and it felt like it took everything in him not to go to her.

She smiled and slipped into the guest room, before he could get to the bathroom, she popped her head out and said, “I may have to slip into the bathroom in a minute, but go ahead and get in the shower.”

~~  
When Voight came downstairs, he saw different stacks of pancakes. The table was set and Laura had put his team to work. She was currently watching Jay whisk up eggs. Kevin and Adam seemed to have turned into children waiting for a moment of Laura’s time and Kim continued to take dishes that Laura would hand her to the table. As she turned and saw Hank her eyes lit up, “Oh good, we can eat now,” as she moved away from the three men to him. He liked how she looked at him and that it was just them in the room. She slipped her arm through his and they walked into the dining room. “Now we have regular plain pancakes, I made chocolate chip for Kim, and there are fresh blueberry for anyone who wants to be adventurous,” as Hank pulled out the chair for her before Atwater could.

“This looks amazing,” he whispered in her ear, “so where are we with the case?” he said a little louder as he took his seat.

As the others sat down, Kim began, “Lydecker gave us an alibi but when we checked into it, it didn’t pan out. When we searched to see if he was a registered firearms owner there is nothing.”

“Oh but Clifton has lots of guns,” Laura said casually.

The table became silent as all eyes fell on her; Hank finally spoke, “How do you know that?”

As she took some bacon and handed the plate to Hank, “Well he has them in his office. He is always talking about collecting antique firearms.”

“And he keeps them in his office,” Hank repeats, “how come nobody found this out,” as he looks at his detectives.

“We didn’t interview him in his office,” Jay admitted, “We could get a search warrant.”

“Okay, so instead of stuffing your faces with food, why are we not out there?”

“Oh Hank,” as Laura puts her hand over his, “let them have breakfast, you know even with a search warrant, he will probably have the guns hidden in his office.”

Hank took some bacon and passed the plate on, “We’ll tear his office apart”

“You know,” as Laura began to eat, “if I could go with you, I bet he would confess to everything.”

This stopped Hank, “Laura, I am not letting you anywhere near”

“I can’t stay here forever darling,” as she uses a pet name for him, “I do have to get back there. Plus I know how to open some of the secret compartments.”

“She makes a point, boss,” Ruzik interjected, “and she’ll be safe as long as we are with her.”

Laura gave Hank a pleading look, “Please Hank, I need people to know I’m still alive. And if it wasn’t Clifton then maybe it was someone who was angry with Diane.”

“Fine, but you aren’t leaving my sight,” as he takes pancakes from the stack and begins to eat.

~~  
With search warrant in hand the team with Laura under Hank’s watchful eye arrived at the university. They walked into the building — several people stopped and stared. Vincent Shelby tripped over his own feet as Laura walked by. As they got to the Department Chair’s office, Laura went ahead and knocked before opening the door.

As she stepped through the door, the older man sitting at his desk looked up. The pen he was holding dropped to the table. “Laura,” he whispered.

“Hello Clifton,” Laura stated as she walked into the room and moved to one of the antique wingback chair.

“Clifton Lydecker, we have a search warrant,” Jay stated.

“What, I don’t know what you are doing here. Laura, my darling, what have these delusional men been telling you?” as he moves to sit in the chair opposite her.

“Diane was the one murdered, Clifton,” Laura stated.

Hank watched the exchange by the two. He could see that Lydecker had feelings for her just by the way, he held onto every word she said. Hank wanted to choke the last breath out of the bastard.

The team moved around the room and looked for weapons, as Laura saw Adam looking frustrated; Laura smiled at Clifton, “Why don’t we go out to the quad or something,” as she stood.

“Um,” the man stammered as he looked around.

“Unless there is something you are concerned that they will find,” she turned and walked towards Hank. “You know Clifton, you were wondering who I would go out to dinner with, well here he is,” as she wrapped her arms around Hank’s neck. She leaned up and kissed Hank quickly before moving through the door.  
Hank watched her walk out, and his eyes followed the sway of her hips and her legs. Damn he wanted her, and he wanted this case finished. Lydecker seemed to see that Hank was watching the woman.

“You disgust me,” Lydecker said as he stood and followed Laura. “Don’t think I don’t see it, you all want her.”

~~  
As soon as Lydecker and Voight had left the office, the team all looked at each other.

“That guy is a piece of work,” Ruzik stated as he pulled at the desk drawers.

“He’s definitely in love with her,” Burgess stated as she felt around a file cabinet.

“Haven’t I seen this clock somewhere else?” Jay asked.

“Yeah, it’s in Doc Thornton’s office,” Atwater answered.

“Hey guys sorry I’m late,” as Hailey rushed into the room, “what all I have I missed?”

“You missed the Boss getting kissed,” Ruzik answered. “Hey come over here, see if you can get your hand in here.”

Within a few minutes, a secret compartment popped open. Soon, Kim had a compartment pop open and Jay finally found the side of the Grandfather clock pop open. 

When Hailey pulled out two handguns, they all looked out the open door.

“If the shotgun isn’t here,” Ruzik asks.

“Then maybe it’s still at the crime scene,” Jay finished.


	7. Chapter 7

Hank followed Laura and Lydecker outside. He stayed several feet away but watched for Lydecker to make any sudden movements. Listening to their conversation, it was quickly apparent that the older man wanted more from the woman.

“I tolerated you marrying that brute,” he stated flatly, “I was truly delighted when he was in that accident.”

“That’s very hurtful Clifton,” Laura stated.

“He was old enough to be your father, and then you gave him those brats, and then when I thought he was dead you announce you were having twins.”

“I didn’t realize what an absolute ass you are,” as Laura continued to walk.

“If you had just come to me, I could have helped you solve these problems. We could become the greatest most successful history couple in years. Our writings would have been,”

“Stop, I have no feelings for you, and never will,” she pauses as she looks to Hank, “I want more to life than just writing and working on papers.”

Hank wanted to move to her but his earpiece buzzed and he heard Hailey call through that the weapon had been found — now it was time to end this. “Clifton Lydecker, you’re under arrest for the murder of Diane Redfern,” as he pulled out his cuffs.

The older man stopped, looked at Hank then Laura, “You bitch,” as he grabbed the woman and pulled out a small derringer. “If I can’t have you no one will,” as he puts the gun to her temple.

“Lydecker, put the gun down and let her go,” as Hank pulls his own weapon. He quickly calls in to his teams, “We have a hostage situation.” Soon Hailey’s voice comes over, “Copy that, we are on our way.”

Within minutes, the entire Intelligence Team surrounded Lydecker, “I won’t let her go. You can shoot me, but she’ll be dead as well,” as he cocks the gun.

Hank looked at Laura, trying to gage how she was reacting, she at first was surprised but she stared intently at Hank as she tried to struggle from the man’s grasp.

“Clifton let me go, people are going to talk about this, and I know how much you hate silly gossip,” she tried to rationalize to him.

“I’m a dead man one way or the other, if you hadn’t disappeared on Friday, I… I know that he’s in love with you just like those boys who are searching my office are in love with you”

“Clifton, you can get a lawyer,” she pleaded

“Shut up,” as his voice got louder.

Hank glanced at Hailey and finally noticed that Jay was not with everyone. She gave him a nod and the meaning was clear. Jay was to take the first clear shot he could get. “Lydecker if you don’t release Dr. Thornton, you will force us to” his comment was broken off as a gun shot went off. Then another and he watched as Lydecker fell back and Laura screamed and fell forward. Hank ran immediately to Laura and began feeling around her head, when he felt blood he screamed, “GET AN AMBULANCE NOW!”

~~  
Laura awoke in the emergency room. Her head was killing her and as she reached up, she could feel a bandage wrapped around her head. Before she could do much more, a doctor entered the room.

“Doctor Thornton, I’m Dr. Halstead. Do you know where you are?”

“The hospital,” as she looks down at herself to see she is in a hospital gown.

“Yes, you suffered a gunshot graze and powder burns.”

She tried to smile, but thinking back, she realized that if Lydecker had pulled the trigger it was most likely he was dead. “Oh God he tried to kill me,” as she realizes the closeness to death.

“As I understand it, his gun didn’t function properly. You know I had you as my American history teacher when I first started college,” he told her.

“Oh I’m sorry I don’t remember,” as she looked at him.

“I don’t imagine you would, but you made an impression.”

Smiling, “Let me guess, all the boys were enamored with Professor Thornton?”

“Uh yeah, how’d you know?”

Laughing a bit, “There aren’t many female history teachers and if I’m guessing correctly I was just starting out.”

Will smiled, “Yeah, well, I almost decided to go into history but medicine called instead.”

“Well, I am thankful for that,” as she lightly touches her head. “How long will I need to stay?”

“I should be able to release you soon, do you have any family we can call for you?”

“No, everyone is out of town for the summer,” as she looks down, “I must look a fright,” as she touches her hair.

“Far from it,” as Will smiles, “well why don’t you get some rest and I’ll be back in a few to check on you.”

~~  
Hank was beside himself. He had ridden in the ambulance with Laura, constantly concerned that she had not regained consciousness. When they had arrived, he was told to wait, as he was not a relative. He wanted to be with her, but he had no legal right to be in the room with her. Damn it, he thought, why was he having these feelings? When the gun went off, he watched, as Lydecker was hit and the small gun tilt away from Laura and then go off. He had not wanted Laura to be hurt, he was so angry when he found blood on her head. Looking around the waiting room Jay’s brother finally came out.

“Dr. Thornton should be fine. She has minor burns and a small graze but everything should heel fine,” as he looks at the group of detectives. “She said she doesn’t have any family around, so”

“I’ll take her home,” Hank jumped in. He was not going to allow anyone else even consider it.

“Okay, I’ll start her discharge papers; um she’s going to need another set of clothes.”

Hank had not thought of that, he turned to Burgess and Upton and they seemed to read his mind.

“I have extra clothes in my car, she can borrow them,” Kim told him as she walked out the door.

Hank rubbed his hand over his head, “I think we can wrap up this case,” as he looked at the other detectives.

“Yeah, I’ll write up my statement. It was a clean shot,” as Jay looks around.

~~  
Laura moved cautiously as she looked at the clothes she was given. She had come in wearing linen capris and a black short sleeve sweater, now she is looking at a CPD t-shirt and a pair of jeans she was not sure she could fit. Her other options of a sweatshirt and sweat pants, she sighed. She was not a snob but she had always made sure she looked her best. Picking up the t-shirt she carefully pulled it on and over the bandage. At least she had her purse and was able to fix her hair somewhat. Pulling on the pants, she got them on, though they were snug. She would definitely owe Kim. Maybe they could be friends, but then again she got the feeling Hank did not socialize with his co-workers. Snapping her compact close, she slid her feet into her shoes and waited. A knock at the door and she looked up to see Hank.

“You mind if I come in?”

Smiling, “No, of course not.”

“I’ll be taking you home,” as he moved into the small room. Standing over her, he took her chin and moved her head to exam the bandage. “I should never have aloud you to talk me into”

“Don’t, you didn’t know, I didn’t think he would do something,” before she could finish his lips were on hers. Pulling away after a few seconds, “Does this mean we can get back to getting to know each other?”

He grinned at her and turned to see Will walk in the room.

“Okay, Dr. Thornton, you are good to go. I would like you to have someone stay with you for a couple of nights, make sure you do not have any adverse reactions. Is there someone?”

“She’ll stay with me,” Hank stated.

“Okay,” as Will looked at Hank, he would ask his brother later about this one.

~~  
Hank drove Laura back to his house. When she looked at him with a raised eyebrow, he just shrugged his shoulders.

“You know I have a very nice house of my own,” she told him as she climbed the steps to his house.

“Yeah, and you still have your things here.”

“Won’t your neighbors begin to talk?”

“They know to keep their mouths shut.”

Laura waited for him to unlock the door and was about to go in when he pulled her close. With a deep kiss that made her weak in the knees, she pulled herself away to chastise him. “So now you want to kiss me?”

“I’ve wanted to kiss you all day, but I do have to keep it professional.”

Laura rolled her eyes as she moved past him and started walking up the steps.

“Where are you going?”

Turning to look at the man, “I would like to go upstairs and put on my own clothes. I would then like to see how bad I am injured. I need to know if I have some major work to do before my kids get home in a couple of weeks.”

Hank wanted to pull her in his arms, he wanted to kiss her senseless, he wanted to do so many things, but then it hit him, she was a mother, she had children — not grown adults, like Justin, but several children. He and Camille had wanted kids but it was not practical and it just never happened. What was he to do? Continue his plans, or stop in case she, what didn’t want him to meet her children, wait stop, he told himself, you are going fast too quickly.

Laura looked at Hank and it was as though she knew what he was thinking, “You just realized I have young kids. You’re not interested in someone who, I understand, I should just,” as she looked up the stairs, “I’m going to get my things and call a cab.”

He did not know what to do, he felt like he was already over his head with desire for her, and yet he could not seem to get the words out of his mouth. Hell he did not know what he was trying to say. He wanted to be with Laura, hell he almost felt as if he was falling in love with her, and yet he could not seem to get past her having kids. What is wrong with you Voight, he told himself?

He was still standing there several minutes later when Laura came down the steps.

Taking a deep breath, “Hank I should tell you this last week has been the most fun I’ve had in over 8 years. I even think I am falling in love with you,” as she puts her hand on his chest and kisses him. “I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable,” as she looks into his eyes. A honk outside and she touches his face, “If you ever need help on the history of Chicago, let me know,” as she kisses his cheek. Laura walks to the door with her suitcase and goes out.

As the door clicks closed, Hank seems to wake from his stupor. He had just let this incredible woman walk out of his life all because he did not know how to react to her having kids. She did not flinch at his past or the fact that his son was dead. He turned and went to the door and opened it only to see the yellow cab drive down the street. Hell he thought, this woman just told him she was falling in love with him — him, Hank Voight. What the hell? He needed her, to tell her he was sure he was in love with her.


	8. Chapter 8

Hank walked into the precinct - his mood was sour and he was going to take it out on the next criminal that came near him. He heard Trudy call his name but kept walking. Upstairs his team was busy working and he walked straight to his office where he slammed the door. Sitting at his desk, he ran his hands over his head. He was so angry, Laura had not answered his calls, and he was going to be damned if he begged her to come back. Okay yeah he had made an ass of himself to her. He had not been more open about kids. He knew she had children; he just was not sure how to deal with them. From what he knew her twins had never had a father, what if he screwed up, what if, hell he did not know what to say. A knock at the door and Hank looked up to see Jay, “Yeah?”

“Uh Sarge, everything okay?”

“No. Do we have a case yet?”

“Um no, we are finishing up the Redfern case.”

“Okay then why don’t you go finish up your reports and leave me alone!”

Jay backed up and pulled the door closed. 

~~  
Jay sat at his desk and looked at Hailey, “Man he is in a mood.”

“Yeah, I would have thought with everything being over he’d be a little more relaxed,” Adam stated.

Grabbing her phone Kim began typing, “maybe something happened between him and Laura.”

“It all seemed fine when they left the hospital,” Jay stated. “Will told me he had Laura as a professor his freshman year. Said that all the guys were in love with her. He was surprised to see Hank in her room.” 

“Um, Kevin you want to go for a ride?” Kim stated after looking at her phone.

“Yeah sure,” as he stood and shoved his chair in. “Where we going?”

“I’ll tell you in the car,” as she started down the steps.

~~  
Laura set her phone down on the kitchen counter. She had been surprised to get the text from Kim. Maybe she could have a friend even if she could not be with Hank. She had gotten home and immediately showered and removed the bandage. She had a small mark above her ear and a burn on the top of her ear. It was not as bad as the hospital had made it out. Typical she thought to herself. Sleeping had been difficult as her head was tender on the right side. In the morning, she saw she had multiple calls from Hank. She had muted her phone when she got home and spent most of the evening crying. Moving around the kitchen, she started baking and cooking. So far, she had put together five pies she would freeze for holidays, cookies she would take to the university and share, a lemon cake she would probably devour herself, and food prep for the next week. When the doorbell rang, she pulled off her apron and stopped at the mirror to check her hair. With a deep sigh, she opened the door and plastered on a fake smile.

“Hi Laura,” Kim stated.

“Come in,” as Laura greeted Kevin and Kim and welcomed them to her home.

“Ma’am have you been cooking again?” Kevin asked.

“Yes, I’m sorry it’s what I do when I’m stressed. Needless to say you found me out,” as she lead them to the kitchen and began slicing her lemon cake.

“We hate to bug you, but is everything okay?” Kim asked.

Laura pulled out a stool and sat, “I’m guessing Hank is in a mood?”

“Um you could say that,” as Kevin shoved a forkful of cake into his mouth, “Oh my God this is incredible.”

“I don’t think Hank realized that I have little kids.”

Kim and Kevin looked at each other and then back at Laura. 

“Anyway I got my things and came home. I should probably be talking to him about this and not his detectives. I got the feeling he likes to keep his life private.”

“Well I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Yesterday was stressful”

“Thank you for doing that, I don’t have a lot of time to make friends,” as Laura took Kevin’s empty plate and put it in the sink. 

~~  
Hank was tired of not hearing anything from Laura. He needed to talk to her - face to face. As he grabbed his jacket and walked into the squad room, he saw all of his detectives seemed to be quietly busy. Jay was still typing up a report. Hailey was talking to Kim and Kevin and Adam were looking at something online together. “I’m going out,” he told them. Nobody bothered to say anything. Once in his truck he typed in Laura’s address into the GPS. He had an idea of where she lived just not exactly how to get there.

Within 30 minutes, he was pulling into the driveway he looked at the modern Tudor house. It was not what he was expecting from a historian. Going to the door he knocked, yeah he could ring the bell, but that was not like him, and he really enjoyed hitting the door.

Soon it opened and as soon as he saw her, standing there in a sundress and bare feet, she was so tiny. He could not help himself, and before he knew what he was doing, he had stepped in and kissed her. Shoving the door closed behind him, he pulled her closer so he could devour her. He was not letting her escape him, and it was clear as she bit back that she wanted him just as much. Lifting her up he walked them into a vaulted great room where he laid her down on the sofa. “Laura, I’m so sorry,” as he continued to kiss her. “I don’t want to lose you,” as he put his forehead to hers.


End file.
